[unreadable] [unreadable] The primary objective of this program is to provide short-term (10 weeks) training experience for [unreadable] sixteen talented students in the area of cardiovascular function and disease. This research education [unreadable] opportunity will be provided to students from disadvantaged backgrounds, racial and ethnic minorities, [unreadable] and others who are underrepresented in biomedical research. The long-range goal is to increase the [unreadable] number of such students in health professions in cardiovascular biology through interest generated by [unreadable] exposure to a broad spectrum of research activities in this area. The Program Faculty participating in [unreadable] the program have been selected on the basis of their active research programs in the areas of [unreadable] cardiovascular disease, cardiovascular development, cardiac stem cells and regenerative medicine, cell [unreadable] signaling, and proteomics. Several of the faculty also conduct clinical and outcomes oriented research [unreadable] on diseases that disproportionately affect African Americans, notably hypertension, diabetes, and [unreadable] obesity. Students in the program are intimately involved in the ongoing projects in one of the [unreadable] participating laboratories, and are exposed to many aspects of conducting basic science and [unreadable] epidemiologic research. Students also participate in a lecture series that covers cutting edge topics in [unreadable] biological research, with a focus on topics related to cardiovascular function and disease. In addition, [unreadable] the lecture series covers laboratory safety and responsible conduct of research. In this application, we [unreadable] propose a new initiative that will give these students an opportunity to participate in activities with a [unreadable] clinical/translational focus in cardiovascular disease. At the conclusion of the training period, the [unreadable] students prepare a brief written paper and give an oral presentation on their project. They are also [unreadable] encouraged to return in November to present their research at the university-wide annual research day. [unreadable] The program will be evaluated at the end of each year using a combination of qualitative and [unreadable] quantitative approaches including analysis of applicant pool data and recruitment methods, as well as [unreadable] exit interviews and surveys with the students, and feedback from the mentors. Additionally, students' [unreadable] career choices and progress will be tracked by yearly contact with each of the participants. (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]